solar_murder_mysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius
Cornelius is the father of Dave. He came into Dave's life for the first time during the events of Solar Season 3. Growing up, his mother didn't talk about his father very much except for the fact that he was very successful and he died after his business went bankrupt. Dave and Cornelius first meet at the funeral of Davette. When realising his father is alive and meeting him for the first time Dave was overjoyed. Wilson and Martin are happy for their friend but they are a bit confused as to why Davette had said he had died years ago. After Dave learns more about his father he learns that his he used to run the worlds first eco-friendly energy business. He established Geo Inc during the 1970s and at the time it was one of the most prosperous companies on the globe. Alas the business got into issues with debt and in 1982 Geo Inc went bankrupt. It came at a hard for Cornelius for Davette had been selected to be sent up to NASA's space station and due to Cornelius' stress, the two agreed on a divorce. The two spent one last night together before Davette went into space (and without either of them realising at the time, this was the conception of Dave). In the present Cornelius has just moved to Bristol after being offered new work. Dave begins to spend all of his free time in the company of his father and is on the verge of abandoning his friends. Martin and Dave have a minor dispute at work which grows to heated fight. Martin throws an insult at Dave calling his father a 'selfish bafoon' which seriously angers Dave. The fight is split up by Kev Dog. From this moment, Martin and Dave stop talking to each other and sharing lunch breaks. Wilson has to juggle between the two of his friends to spend time with. MJ is upset about his father and Dave's friendship split and one day decides to follow Cornelius. He overhears a conversation with Cornelius on the phone. He is angry with the person he is talking to and tells them to 'hurry up or the deal is off'. After Wilson continues to stand around for a little longer, Cornelius talks to the man directly by speaking his name... 'Wind Farmer'. In shock at the name, MJ stumbles into a metal bin and the lid clatters. MJ turns around to see the silhouette of Cornelius and his fist heading in his direction. The next day at work MJ is missing. Martin is suspicious that Dave has hurt his son and confronts him about it claiming its revenge for what he'd personally said about Cornelius. Wilson manages to quickly intervene and sends Martin out for a break. Wilson speaks to Dave about MJ's absence, but Dave has no knowledge of what has happened to him and he is genuinely sad to hear about what's happened. Later the same day, Martin, Wilson, Janet, Bob, Maurice and Kev Dog walk around the area looking for MJ. After a few hours, the gang get called over by Maurice who has found MJ's lucky Spice Girls key ring. Wilson begins to do his detective work and spots a small amount of blood, scuffled gravel where a person has fallen and been dragged away and then tire tracks. This confirms that MJ has been kidnapped. But by who? Category:Everything Category:Characters